Kosuke's Valentines Day
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: It's valentines day. Kosuke competes with Kamisama to see who will get more chocolate from the ladies or royal fans. Kosuke receives a valentine from a certain somebody... Kosuke/Sano


Kosuke's Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I do not own The Law of Ueki. If I did then…I wouldn't be righting this fan fiction. Kosuke would also be with Ai or Sano.

Summary: It's valentines day. Kosuke competes with Kami-sama to get more chocolate than him, and he receives a chocolate from a certain someone…

Rated: K+ (Older Children)

Pairing: KosukexSano

Warnings: Shonen-Ai

Genre: Romance, Humor

Me: Another Law of Ueki drabble. Hope you like it.

* * *

It was valentines day, which should be a guy's favorite holiday since they're showered with chocolates, but not Kosuke. Ever since he regained all of his zai, it was easier for him to get the highest grade in the entire school. It was also easier to be liked by girls. It was suppose to be a good thing, but not today. 

Once Kosuke got to school, he went to his locker, and opened it. A bunch of chocolate came out of the locker and fell to the floor. All of them were from girls he didn't know.

"I'm going to give these chocolates to Tenko when school is over…" Kosuke mumbled to himself as he put all the chocolates from girls he didn't know back into his locker as he rushed to class.

Class was worse as all the girls in his class except Ai gave him chocolate. Ai later snuck him a chocolate under his desk when the teacher wasn't looking. Kosuke thanked her in a note that he passed as he promised to eat it later which made her happy.

After school, Kosuke went home carrying all the chocolate home with his superhuman strength. Once he got home, his friends were already there.

"Happy Valentines Day Ueki-kun!" Rinko announced as she gave him her chocolate.

"Thanks…where is to-san and nee-san?"

"They went out for the night," Rinko began, "I think they went to meet up with their friends."

"Figures."

"Ueki, how much chocolate did you get?" Hideyoshi questioned.

Kosuke plopped the bad of chocolate and allowed them to count how much he got.

"You got a chocolate from every girl in the school plus Rinko's…" Ai mumbled.

"That's about 250," Rinko estimated.

"Correction, it's 269," Robert corrected.

"NO! I only got 20 pieces of chocolate!" Hideyoshi complained.

"I got at least 50," Robert said, "Sano-kun, how much did you get?"

"…100..but I threw them away..." he mumbled.

Kosuke noticed that Sano was playing with his fingers not wanting to get into the conversation. When the conversation was done, he would ask Sano what was wrong.

"Ueki, you better return my present on White Day!" Ai declared.

"You too Sano," Rinko said with a smile.

Sano didn't say anything. He smiled back at her before looking at Kosuke. He turned away slightly embarrassed. Now Kosuke was confused.

Hideyoshi was whining about not getting enough chocolate as Robert was comforting him. Kosuke managed to contact the heavens. (How he did, we may never know.) He asked for Inumaru to send Tenko down since he wanted to give Tenko something. Kami-sama decided to come to just to see how much chocolate he had.

When the former God and Heavenly Beast Arrived, Rinko ran over and hugged Tenko.

"Why do you need me here Kosuke?" he asked.

"To take out the chocolate," Kosuke answered as he pointed toward the stack of chocolate in the corner of the living room.

"-Sweatdrop- What the hell Kosuke…"

Kami-sama laughed his usual laugh, "And how much chocolate is that total?"

"269."

"Too bad because I got 270 from all my royal fan girls!"

"So?"

"Tenko will not help you if you don't get the same number of chocolate as me!" Kami-sama announced.

Kosuke agreed to the challenge without even thinking about it. It was obvious that he was going to lose the bet since he already got chocolate from every girl at his school.

"That reminds me!" Kosuke began, "Sano, you wanted to talk to me about something do you?"

"N-N-No! I don't have anything to s-say."

He was stuttering. That wasn't like him to stutter. He's usually calm, but looking at him now…he looked so vulnerable.

Kami-sama asked Ai to cook him something. At first she didn't want to, but after adding 'wonderful cooking' she went to work. Rinko and Hideyoshi decided to play with Tenko as Robert was staring at Kami-sama. Kami-sama stared at him back and they had a staring contest. Kosuke took the chance to pull Sano outside of his house. The two were finally alone.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kosuke asked.

"I don't have anything to tell!" Sano answered, but as he replied, his face lit up. Even Kosuke noticed that that was unnatural.

"Are you sick Sano?" he asked.

"N-No…I just…" Sano couldn't bring himself to give Kosuke his valentine. Sure only girls are suppose to give valentines to boys, but in this situation he just had to since he liked Kosuke for a long time…like when they first met he started to have feelings for him.

"Sano, are you really okay?" Kosuke asked. He put his hand on Sano's forehead after removing the headband that he wore on it, "You seem okay."

Sano blushed madly as he pulled away from him. _Come on Sano! Pull yourself together! Just give him the valentine and accept his rejection, and it'll all be over!_

Sano managed to pull out the valentine he saved for Kosuke. He handed it to him, and before Kosuke could say anything, he ran back into the house, not ready for rejection.

Kosuke looked at what Sano gave him which was a valentine, "Aren't girls suppose to be giving chocolates on valentines day?" he asked himself. He read the card that was on it.

To a friend that I love dear, I made this chocolate for you.

Yours Truly,

Sano…

Kosuke sighed. It was too short. Sano was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't even express it on a card, "This is 270...I can get rid of the rest now!" Kosuke announced as he went back inside to announce that he received the same number of chocolate as Kami-sama. Because of this, Kami-sama had to give up the staring contest. Robert cheered silently to himself for defeated the former God.

"Let me see who it's from," Kami-sama said.

Kosuke was reluctant to show him. Kami-sama snatched it from him. Kosuke blushed as Kami-sama read the card. He smirked, "Oh, from this chick. I see."

Ai heard the word 'chick' and came in demanding who was the chick. Before Kosuke could say anything Kami-sama replied that it was Marylyn.

"Oh, then there is nothing to worry about," Ai said as she went back to cooking.

"You're a life saver Kami-sama," Kosuke said with relief, "So where's Sano?"

"I saw him run upstairs. What he's doing, I don't know, but it's up to you to see what's wrong."

Kami-sama went back to his staring contest with Robert. Kosuke went upstairs when everyone was distracted. He heard Sano cursing to himself in his room. He creaked his door open to see Sano (on his bed) talking to himself about being rejected by him.

"Sano?"

Sano snapped out of it and turned toward the door to see Kosuke. He frowned, _I guess I'm going to get rejected now…_

What happened next surprised him, Kosuke ate his chocolate and said that he knew how to make chocolate **look **and taste good.

"Just because the chocolate is good doesn't mean-"

Sano was cut off as Kosuke went over to him and kissed him on the lips which surprised him.

"That was the best chocolate I had my whole life," Kosuke began after he stopped the kiss, "I'll repay you for White Day."

Sano blushed madly as he pushed Kosuke aside and ran out of the room. Kosuke was confused. Why did he push him away? He was about to find out.

When Kosuke went downstairs, Tenko was eating the chocolates, as Kami-sama fell asleep. Kosuke's four friends were staring at him like he did something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

They pointed to Sano who was in a corner of the room, cheeks all red and steam coming out of his head.

"What did you do to him?" Rinko asked in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing," Kosuke said.

"You're lying!" Ai shouted.

"I'm not!" Kosuke denied himself.

Hideyoshi and Robert decided not to say anything. The two girls kept yelling at Kosuke for what he did to Sano when Kami-sama said in his sleep, "He was showing him porn!"

Silence.

"UEKI YOU PERVERT!" they screamed as they both punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall.

"I want to look at porn too!" Hideyoshi declared.

"How about no," Robert told him quite frustrated. He didn't tell anyone, but he knew that Sano was blushing from something that Kosuke did to him physically which wasn't showing him a porn manga, but something you do on Valentine's Day, "I guess I have a shot at Rinko after all."

* * *

**Me: The third Law of Ueki drabble is finished.**

Yohko: I still think the second one was better.

Me: Who wants to listen to Kelly?!

Yohko: Not me.

Aussa: No way.

Me:…Aren't we friends?

Yohko and Aussa: Yeah, but we don't like Kelly.

Me: Don't be a-

Yohko: No swearing!

Me:…Please review. I will work on The Song of Hope now. Ja ne!


End file.
